


Chaos & Reprieve

by JenMerizi



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Finale, Pretty much canon compliant, cass is just really in love with her princess, depiction of injury, it's not gory but still, some blood, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenMerizi/pseuds/JenMerizi
Summary: A rewrite of the finale, where Cassandra just can't catch a break and Rapunzel is being the best of friends. Zhan Tiri is the worst but these girls love each other and won't let her win.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Chaos & Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> I found out about this show pretty recently and I was hooked immediately. Plus these two are just awesome and I will always love them! Their relationship was truly at the heart of the show and I think that's pretty neat! I can't believe Disney produced something this gay.  
> Mistakes are all mine, don't hesitate to let me know if you spot huge ones.  
> Enjoy!

Cassandra was panting, summoning rocks relentlessly from her hands. Rapunzel was deflecting everything she was throwing at her, her long hair glowing bright to destroy the spikes coming her way. The princess’s power was strong but Cassandra was determined to put an end to it and have it for herself. Nothing else mattered. Only _power_ and _destiny_ and _strength_ and _glory_. All the things Zhan Tiri had promised her and that were rightfully hers to take, _finally_.

She wouldn’t be a common lady-in-waiting anymore, a girl that was just there, in the shadow of her princess. Someone inconsequential whose sole duty was to shut up and do what she’s told. No, when she’d finally hold the ultimate power of the two stones together, nothing and no one would be able to stop her from rising. _She_ would be the one people would notice, would respect and fear. Rapunzel would finally see. See everything she had taken from her, all the things Cassandra had dreamed for herself but could never have because of her.

Oh, she couldn’t wait for the princess to lose. Rapunzel, who believed the power of friendship and love could overcome anything. Rapunzel, who was always so certain everyone would follow her anywhere and fight her battles. Rapunzel, who thought feelings were so important to share. Well, Cassandra would crush those beliefs. She was the one in control this time and no one was coming to save the princess. Her friends were no match for her.

Cassandra felt a surge of energy as rage crept back into her mind. Her body listened and the black rocks kept coming with renewed viciousness. But teeth clenched, her movements fast and precise, the blond-haired girl kept fighting. She wasn’t the type to back down, Cassandra could at least respect that.

Their fight had been rough. Tumbling through walls, being hit by sharp rocks and falling to the ground again and again has had a toll on both of them. Rapunzel had cuts on her arms where the spikes had grazed or pierced her. Blood was trickling down some of her wounds. Cassandra’s armor protected her from most of the damage but still, several bruises were starting to form all over her body and blood was oozing from a split lip.

“Cass, you know I don’t want to fight you! This is pointless, I’ll never give you the Sundrop!” Rapunzel begged again.

“No, that would be too easy, huh? And you never were one to make things easy for me, were you?” Cassandra answered back, her fury reignited.

“We can’t go on like this! Eugene and the others will succeed and you’ll be fighting this battle alone! Zhan Tiri won’t help you and then what? You can’t win this, Cass!”

The witch’s name sparked something in her. Something close to contempt and hatred. “I don’t need Zhan Tiri. I have all the power I need to take what I want, what I deserve!”

 _Oh, foolish girl_. Cassandra heard a voice, _her_ voice. _I gave you power, you’re nothing without me!_ The words held such malice, she felt them deep inside her heart. Cassandra swore she could feel the spirit behind her, whispering the poison in her ear, clinging to her shoulder with scrawny fingers. Digging into her flesh as if to shove the words straight into her, to make them take complete authority over her own thoughts.

Cassandra shivered and lost her command over the rocks. Her sloppiness only lasted a few seconds but that’s all it took for Rapunzel to gain the upper hand. Cassandra found herself suddenly wrapped in hair, Shadow Blade out of her reach and arms stuck to her front. She struggled, trying to get free, but Rapunzel’s hair was shining almost blindingly and the strength they possessed was impossible to break through. She was effectively trapped.

“Cass, please stop fighting! I don’t want to hurt you,” Rapunzel pleaded, her face more relaxed.

Cassandra could see slight confusion in the blonde's eyes and that only made her squirm more. She felt ashamed at how easy it had been for the princess to subdue her. She had been weak and it had cost her again.

Once again, she heard the voice in her mind. It laughed, a wicked sound thick with disdain. _Pathetic. And here I thought she was no match for you. Are you going to let her win? Let her prove that you’re a nobody? That your destiny was just a little fantasy of yours?_

Cassandra tried to block it out. She thought she’d dealt with Zhan Tiri, got rid of her and her toxic words. She thought she was in total control of her actions now. Not some puppet to an evil witch who was supposed to have died a long time ago. When she made the choice to betray Rapunzel, she swore no one would ever dictate her life anymore.

Yet here she was, forced to listen to an ancient spirit telling her what to do, what to think. Well, Cassandra had had enough! She had bent to its will for too long now, it was time to reclaim her free will and her destiny.

She closed her eyes, breathed in, and her mind was clear once more.

Now to deal with Rapunzel.

Cassandra gathered the power of the Moonstone, ready to release its full power in order to break free of the princess’s hold. But just as she was bringing the force forward, a huge shadow fell on the room.

She looked up and behind Rapunzel. The eclipse was still going and the moon was now blocking half the sun.

Smirking, Cassandra stared at Rapunzel. The light of the stone on her chest dimmed and the girl faltered. The hair holding her captive weakened and Cassandra made her move.

She let the power of her stone loose, holding back some. No need to exhaust herself, she needed all its strength to unite it with the Sundrop.

Now free, Cassandra raised a rock under her sword, the weapon landing perfectly in her hand. Relieved to be able to use her power again, she advanced on Rapunzel. The princess was kneeling on the ground, grunting, a hand supporting her weight.

Cassandra snickered, standing before the defeated form. “You should have finished what you started, Princess. Never leave your enemy standing when you can end them.”

Rapunzel gasped and looked up briskly. In her wide eyes, Cassandra noticed panic and… _outrage_? That made her stop for a few seconds but she brushed off whatever feeling was starting to settle in her. If the princess wasn’t prepared to go all the way in order to win, then she was more naive than she thought.

Spikes rose from the ground around Rapunzel to restrain her.

 _How the tables have turned_ , thought Cassandra with a smile.

Still reeling from Cassandra’s harsh words, Rapunzel slowly stood up. As she grew weaker from the eclipse, Cassandra could feel herself getting stronger.

Victory was finally within her grasp. All she needed now was the Sundrop and she would fulfill her destiny at last.

“Cass, I would have never- I couldn’t-” Rapunzel breathed out. The lack of sun was leaving her struggling to speak.

A single tear fell from the corner of the princess’s eye and Cassandra found herself staring as it made its way down Rapunzel’s cheek.

She wasn’t sure what to make of that sight. Even now, after everything, Cassandra knew Rapunzel enough to know she never gave up. But the defeated attitude of the princess suggested otherwise. She’d seen Rapunzel cry before, several times. It had brought a smile to her own face when the tears were ones of happiness, and a frown when they were caused by sadness. Cassandra had never been one to show emotion or give in to her feelings but seeing her princess do exactly that, with such ease and so freely, always managed to _make_ her feel so strongly. Fondness when Rapunzel would laugh, even more so when she was the reason for it. Anger when she would weep or be sad. It was her duty to protect her, to take care of her. Cassandra just _couldn’t_ stand idly by when her princess needed comfort. She needed to act, it’s what she was here for.

Now wasn’t any different. Even in her current state, after putting heart and soul into this quest of hers, after tapping into her darkest side and giving in, she couldn’t resist her most basic instinct.

Unconsciously, Cassandra reached out a hand to wipe the offensive droplet. She stopped just shy of Rapunzel’s jaw, trembling.

The reality of the situation suddenly came back to her. Her eyes settled first on the sharp black spikes her fingers were almost touching and then…

 _Rapunzel_.

Mouth agape, the princess was staring at her unblinkingly. She was standing still, eyes red with more tears she refused to let escape.

Cassandra wondered if she was scared of her, and for a moment she hoped she was. Dark thoughts starting to get hold of her again, she shuddered. But one good look at the princess’s eyes and she realized she was waiting, _hoping_.

Taking it all in, Cassandra found it harder to breathe. This wasn’t right.

A vision came to her. Zhan Tiri. Lying about her mother, hiding information from her, guiding her. _Manipulating_ her.

Another vision. Grabbing the stone. The pure betrayal and confusion in Rapunzel’s eyes. The power, how deeply good it had felt at first, to have a destiny of her own. The loneliness during these endless days when even Owl had abandoned her. The disappointment when she realized it would take so much time to get what she deserved. The glee and anxiety when she was _so close_ to convince Rapunzel she wasn’t the bad guy. The fury when the whole kingdom attacked her.

And now, feeling the absolute power of the stone but still missing a piece, she realized something she should have thought about before any of this happened. The Moonstone _gave_ her power. She needed the other stone to wield the ultimate power, but she had to take it from Rapunzel. But Rapunzel _herself_ was the Sundrop, the power was _inside_ of her. She’d been so focused on getting it that she hadn’t even thought about what would happen to Rapunzel. The eclipse was already weakening her, what if her power was literally ripped from her body? Would she… _die_?

She gasped, pain gripping at her heart. _How had she not considered that possibility?_

“Cass?” the voice was so soft and hesitant and full of hope.

It made something inside her snap. She dropped her hand and recoiled.

_Oh god, what has she done?_

Rapunzel’s previous words, _I could never_ , hit her suddenly. And everything became so clear for the first time in months.

“Raps,” she breathed. Her own voice felt unfamiliar. She was so used to yelling, spitting out cruel words. There was no place for gentleness in the world she had created.

Rapunzel’s face lit up. “Oh, Cass! I knew you would see this isn’t you. I- You’re stronger than that.”

Cassandra felt tears well up but now wasn’t the time to shed them, Rapunzel was still trapped by the rocks and Zhan Tiri still roamed free.

Even though it wasn’t all over, Cassandra felt like it would only get better from here. She was finally free of Zhan Tiri’s grasp. Her snapping out of the sorceress’s clutch was the first step toward mending things with Rapunzel, and she vowed she would see it through.

She made to pull the rocks around Rapunzel down, anxious to see what the princess would do once she was free. The shadow of the eclipse was still darkening their figures and after the last spike disappeared, Rapunzel let herself collapse on the floor again. Cassandra thought about helping her up but she didn’t know where they stood or if Rapunzel would be comfortable with her touch, so she watched while the girl struggled to get up. Cassandra fidgeted, caught between her desire to help and her desire to respect Rapunzel’s boundaries.

“Cass… please?” Rapunzel extended a hand toward her. The princess made the choice for her.

Cassandra’s body relaxed as it released a tension she didn’t realize it held, and bent down right away. One hand clasped into Rapunzel’s and the other resting on the girl’s shoulder, she pulled her up slowly, gently, careful of her injuries.

“Thanks,” Rapunzel flashed her a smile.

Stepping back, Cassandra just nodded and glanced down, feeling uneasy at the girl’s gratitude. _What now?_

To Cassandra’s relief, Rapunzel broke the awkward silence. “I hope you’re-”

The girl stopped abruptly, eyes widening in fear at something she saw behind Cassandra. She didn’t even need to turn around to know what had the princess so scared. The chill setting on her shoulders was much too familiar.

Her whole body tensed again and gathering the courage she had left, Cassandra spun around to face Zhan Tiri. As she had done countless times before — _before_ — she stood between the princess and their enemy, arm stretched out in a protective manner in front of the girl. She had caused Rapunzel so much grief during their time apart, she needed to make up for it. If that meant standing up to the demon who had manipulated her heart so viciously, then so be it.

Zhan Tiri smiled wickedly, approaching the pair with confidence.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk… I had so much faith in you, Cassandra.” _Liar._ “First you try to put me in a cage and now you betray me? You go back to your pathetic princess instead of taking what’s yours? Don’t you see? She makes you weak!”

“I’m not weak!” While Cassandra didn’t feel particularly brave or strong at the moment, she had enough of the witch demeaning her at every turn. Her anger transcended her fear, especially now that she had found parts of her old self again.

“We’ll see,” the demon said gleefully.

Behind her, Cassandra could feel Rapunzel shift. She heard a grunt but didn’t dare glance away from Zhan Tiri. Then long hair, the blonde color dimmed, fell limply at her feet. She could only assume Rapunzel had tried to throw it in a wishful attack. Even drained from the eclipse, Rapunzel still had so much fight in her. It made Cassandra proud, and something else she wasn’t willing to explore right now.

“Oh, you foolish child,” the demon laughed. “Well,” she turned to Cassandra “if you’re not strong enough to go through with it, I’ll just have to do it myself.”

Acknowledging the threat, Cassandra raised her hand in a defensive stance, but not quickly enough. The demon was on her before Cassandra noticed she had moved. The witch yanked on her outstretched arm with unexpected strength and Cassandra suddenly found herself seized by the throat.

“NO!” she heard Rapunzel shout.

The grip Zhan Tiri had on her arm was firm. Cassandra thrashed to break free but the demon twisted her wrist brutally. She screamed in pain, the limb protesting against the unnatural movement.

“Cass!” Rapunzel yelled again.

Zhan Tiri squeezed her throat. “You didn’t listen the first time, so now… we’ll do it the hard way.”

Cassandra began to lift her other hand and summon rocks to fight back but Zhan Tiri clenched her wrist even tighter. It bent awkwardly until, eventually, it snapped. Cassandra yelped, tears gathering in her eyes.

In the fog of her pain, she could make out Rapunzel’s voice again, more distant and whimpering.

Cassandra realized in horror how dire their situation was. Rapunzel was getting weaker by the second, unable to do anything but scream at Zhan Tiri to stop hurting her friend. And Cassandra was powerless, her broken wrist attesting the superior strength of the witch.

Zhan Tiri’s grip on her throat tightened until Cassandra had trouble getting air in.

“You _are_ weak. I _need_ that stone, and you’re going to get it for me. This was just a small and insignificant delay. I know you’re not strong enough to resist me much longer,” the demon growled.

It was like the words traveled from the witch’s mouth straight into Cassandra’s mind, into her very soul. They were filling her head with darkness and violence. Like they had invaded her heart before Rapunzel was able to reach deep inside her and tug at the parts of her that evil hadn’t corrupted yet.

“Fulfill your destiny! Take it from her!” the demon was barking at her now.

_No, not again!_

Cassandra tried to block out Zhan Tiri, she wouldn’t yield again. If she surrendered to the demon, Rapunzel would be at her total mercy, defenseless.

Cassandra resisted, visions of all the worst things that could happen to the princess flashing before her eyes. But eventually, Zhan Tiri’s might became too strong, her influence too overwhelming. And Cassandra was starting to get light-headed from the pressure the witch was applying to her throat.

Zhan Tiri felt Cassandra’s mind bend and cooled off. “Now, now. Get that stone, will you?” she asked sweetly.

There was a beat before Cassandra grunted. “Yes.”

Zhan Tiri let her go, grinning widely.

Cassandra turned around to face Rapunzel. “Your power is mine now, princess,” she glowered.

“Cassandra, no,” the fallen princess muttered.

But it was no use. Cassandra raised her hand and the Sundrop answered the call. The stone flared as it flowed out of Rapunzel’s body into the air, its power summoned by the opal. Blonde hair turned brown as the princess lost her powers.

It floated steadily toward Cassandra, eager to be reunited with the blue gem the girl was wielding. But before it could reach her, Zhan Tiri lurched forward and climbed on her back. A hand reached across her chest, frantically trying to grab the Moonstone, the attack coming too unexpectedly for Cassandra to react in time and stop the demon.

Gloved fingers wrapped around the stone resting above her heart. Zhan Tiri pulled, hard. Blue sparks lit up the darkened room as the stone was brutally ripped out of Cassandra.

Intense pain exploded through her body, it felt like her own heart was being pulled out. Cassandra wailed, sobbed, the pain too excruciating to bear. She slumped to the floor, utterly drained. Her blue hair came back to its original dark shade and her armor disappeared, replaced by a simple bodysuit, all color faded.

She vaguely noticed Zhan Tiri picking the Sundrop off the floor, where it had landed during the struggle. The witch stood victorious between the two girls, both head down and worn down.

Powerless, they watched as Zhan Tiri triumphantly absorbed the two stones. Now bursting with magic, her human figure turned into her ancient form with a load roar. The demon appeared in all her diabolic glory, towering above Cassandra and Rapunzel.

Casandra stayed down on her knees, arms barely supporting her weight, the sharp pain caused by Zhan Tiri’s cruel treatment still ravaging her body. It seemed, though, that without her stone, the lack of sun wasn’t affecting the princess anymore and she had been able to regain some energy. She came to kneel at Cassandra’s side, distress clear on her face. Frowning, Rapunzel rested a cautious hand low on her back.

Cassandra gulped. Rapunzel was offering _her_ comfort when mere minutes before, she had turned against her, _again_. Guilt mixed with pain and it was with great effort that she managed not to break down weeping right then and there.

Cassandra’s mind was too clouded to pay attention to Zhan Tiri’s speech but she heard Rapunzel gasp and knew the demon’s wrath was only just beginning.

Golden spikes rose suddenly all around them and Cassandra felt Rapunzel’s body hovering above her, as to… _protect_ her? Cassandra’s heart fluttered at the action, but from the deep guilt she felt or gratitude or something else entirely she couldn’t say.

Then Zhan Tiri was gone and it was just them, alone in the confined space.

The room fell quiet. It was a stark contrast to the events that had led them to this moment. The only sound Cassandra could hear was the walls and roof of the castle slowly crumbling down around them.

Even she felt calmer. Or rather, she felt fatigued. _Exhausted_ , from her fight with Rapunzel, her mental struggle with Zhan Tiri and the physical abuse she had suffered from the demon.

Cassandra moved slowly, acutely aware of her broken wrist and sore neck and the toll the savage ripping of the stone had taken on her body. Rapunzel watched her carefully as she laboriously came to rest her back on the curved rocks. She heard the princess say something, registered her voice calling out to her, but she couldn’t bring herself to answer back.

Cassandra felt numb. Everything was hurting and her thoughts were so scattered that her mind gave up trying to make sense of it all. So she sat there, eyes downcast, staring at an invisible spot on the floor.

After a few minutes — or it could be hours, Cassandra wasn’t sure — a jolt shook her body. She gradually became aware of hands shaking her shoulders and Rapunzel’s face right in front of hers.

“Cass, I need your help! We need to get out of here!” the princess said. But Cassandra just blinked, still not quite caught up in what was happening around her. “Please… I can’t do this alone. Cass, I need you.”

Rapunzel kept pleading and Cassandra kept staring blankly at the ground.

It was a bit before the princess became frustrated with her. “Cassandra, come on!” she shouted. “Snap out of it! We have to stop Zhan Tiri before it’s too-”

“Too late?” Cassandra looked up sharply. It was like a switch flipped in her mind. “Raps, look around. We- _I_ failed! I let a demon loose because I was too blinded by rage to realize how _wrong_ I was this whole time!”

“No,” Rapunzel answered immediately. “You were just-”

“Why won’t you just give up on me?” Cassandra blurted out, she couldn’t bare the princess’s forgiveness right now. “Can’t you see what I’ve done? This is all my fault!”

Now that the moonstone’s influence was gone, everything she had put her friends through came crashing down on her. She had hurt and betrayed them so effortlessly. She was horrified by her own actions against them. And especially against Rapunzel. _God, how could she have let things go this far?_ She had fought the princess ruthlessly, as if she was an enemy to crush and destroy. Had she been so far gone that she would have _killed_ the girl she loved so fiercely?

The horrifying thought made her feel a profound anguish and she winced. Green eyes were attentively watching her plunge into misery.

“I’ve done terrible things,” Cassandra voiced her distress.

And she broke down, feeling utterly defeated. She let go of everything that was weighing on her mind and collapsed into Rapunzel’s arms. The princess was right there to catch her.

“I thought I could prove that I was more than someone to be overlooked,” she sobbed. “I didn’t want to wait for my moment anymore.” She took a steadying breath before saying the words she should have said a long time ago. “Raps… I’m _so_ sorry.”

She clung to her princess, head tucked comfortably under the girl’s chin. Rapunzel’s arms wrapped soothingly around her and she squeezed back with all the force she could mutter with her own good arm.

Cassandra sighed. Rapunzel’s embrace was a balm to her battered soul and body.

After a while, Rapunzel rubbed her back delicately. Cassandra already missed the peaceful respite but she understood they had to figure out a way to get out of their prison.

As she pulled out of the hug, Rapunzel looked at her neck, then down at her bad wrist. She opened her mouth but seemed to reconsider what she wanted to say. Cassandra watched her, relieved that the princess would probably not fuss over the injuries after all.

“You know, I’ll never forget the first time I saw you laugh,” Rapunzel smiled widely.

Of all the things she could have said, Cassandra definitely wasn’t expecting it to be _this_.

“You were so closed off when we met,” Rapunzel continued. “I guess that was to be expected when I was so… bubbly and always painting smiley faces all over your things,” she giggled.

A chuckled escaped Cassandra lips in response. It felt strange to laugh and really mean it after all this time. But it was a welcome change. She was truly grateful for Rapunzel’s ever-optimistic mood.

“But that first laugh,” Rapunzel said. “You had this look in your eyes, it was like seeing the _real_ you for the first time. It was remarkable.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because even now, after everything we’ve done to each other, you’re still the same person I became best friends with.” The princess’s hand came to rest gently on her own. “I will _always_ believe in you, Cass.”

Rapunzel spoke with such confidence in her that Cassandra couldn’t stop the grin forming on her face. By sharing this memory, she had lifted Cassandra’s spirit successfully. Of course, Cassandra thought, that must have been what the girl was after when she had drastically changed the subject earlier. And Cassandra hadn’t even noticed, so lost in despair as she was.

Rapunzel’s face and words were soft and full of hope and love. And the princess was so close to her own face now. Cassandra felt her heart racing faster, staring into the other girl’s beautiful faded green eyes. Rapunzel always had a way of making her feel things she had never felt for anyone before. Oh, how she wished she could kiss her right now.

Briefly, she wondered how the princess would react. If she would accept her and meet her lips with her own. Or if she would pull back and reject her. Whatever happened, Cassandra thought, it would be worth it. She had waited too long, and they’d been through too much for her not to at least try.

But before she could tilt forward, the room around them became even darker and the rocks caging them in turned black. The world around them became a worrisome grey and they both pulled back quickly at the sight, all thoughts of kissing the princess gone.

She cleared her throat, the action making it burn. It must have shown on her face because Rapunzel cringed and glanced warily at her wrist again. The princess stayed quiet but Cassandra suspected that when this was all over, the princess wouldn’t be so flippant about it. Cassandra didn’t mind though, it meant Rapunzel still cared about her.

Supporting each other, they stood up and separated when Rapunzel went to dig through the rubble.

“Ha!” she exclaimed after a few seconds. The princess held her journal up triumphantly. “Maybe there’s something in here that can help.”

Cassandra bit back a retort. They were stuck and anything was better than uselessly trying to force their way out. So she let Rapunzel flip through the pages and waited for her to announce she had found a miracle solution.

After a short while, Rapunzel finally spoke up. “Plus est en vous.”

“What?” Cassandra said at the strange words.

“Plus est en vous… It means there is more in you, Cassandra.”

The phrase resonated with her, her apology to Rapunzel earlier coming back to her. The princess was proving her once again that she mattered and that she wouldn’t give up on her.

Cassandra smiled, a hand falling above her heart, where the Moonstone had previously resided. The power had corrupted her and now that it was gone, she would prove to everyone, and herself, that she didn’t need the magic stone to show her worth.

Blue sparks suddenly escaped from the tear the absence of the opal had left in her clothes. She looked down at it, eyes wide, and noticed a small shard embedded in the hole. She plucked it out carefully and held it between her fingers for Rapunzel to see.

“There is more in me,” Cassandra breathed.

“Cass,” Rapunzel gasped. “This is it! We can use it to fight Zhan Tiri!”

“No. _You_ can use it. Rapunzel, this is _your_ destiny.” Cassandra offered the piece to the princess.

 _Rapunzel_ was the one who was born to wield such power, not her. Cassandra was starting to come to terms with the fact and handing the last piece of it to Rapunzel felt like a huge step toward her acceptance.

The princess eagerly touched the splinter. It reacted instantly and an explosion of blue blinded Cassandra. Rapunzel’s long hair floated up and when it came back down, it had reverted back to its original lustrous blonde.

The color didn’t hold though and the mane kept switching from brown to blond.

“It’s not enough. It won’t last for long,” Rapunzel said.

“Well, we better get a move on then, blondie,” Cassandra ventured. She’d never use that nickname before but she felt emboldened by the renewed hope the magic surge had provided.

Rapunzel nodded sharply, and together they rushed out of the tower and down to the courtyard, ready to fight for their kingdom.

The scene awaiting them was much like what they had experienced inside the castle. Darkness had engulfed the court and their friends had all been trapped in rocks. Cassandra and Rapunzel were the last ones standing, everyone was now depending on them to defeat the demon.

Cassandra knew it would be hard but she vowed she would do anything to make up for her mistakes. Glancing at Rapunzel, she saw the same look of pure determination of the princess’s face, and that only comforted was Cassandra was thinking. Rapunzel would throw herself into battle without concern for her own safety, as she always did, so Cassandra needed to have her back, as she always used to do.

Zhan Tiri was facing into the opposite direction the girls had come in, giving them time to strategize their attack.

“We need to be smart about this,” began Cassandra. “We have to find her weakness, or least separate the stones.”

Rapunzel bit her lower lip, deep in thought. A few seconds passed before she gasped. “The stones! Remember what Adira said? The Moonstone and Sundrop touching would be bad for whoever puts them together. Like explosion bad!”

“So all we have to do is make the stones come together while they’re still attached to Zhan Tiri?” said Cassandra. The plan’s success was resting on the assumption that Adira had been right and directing Zhan Tiri’s arms together wouldn’t be easy, but it was all they got.

“I know we can do this, Cass. Together,” the princess reassured her.

In this moment, with odds staked against them, Cassandra felt the sudden need to come clean about her feelings. If this was the last time she saw Rapunzel, she wanted to tell the truth.

“No matter what happens, Raps, just know that I-” She stopped then, unable to voice what she had been feeling for so long. What if saying the words distracted her or Rapunzel? What if Rapunzel misunderstood them for something less than they were? The courage she had felt mere seconds before left her. “I’m sorry,” she finished lamely.

The princess seemed oblivious to her inner turmoil and just nodded. “Let’s do this,” she said after a beat.

They advanced on the demon, Cassandra picking up a discarded sword from the ground. Rapunzel threw her hair up and around the demon’s neck, catching her unaware. She yanked and Zhan Tiri stumbled back before falling down. The girls rushed toward the figure to carry out their plan, but the witch recovered before they could reach her.

She stood up enraged, and with a roar, she swung her fist down on them. Rapunzel reacted quickly and wrapped her hair protectively around them. The hit bounced back but already Zhan Tiri was rearing up for another attack. She summoned golden rocks and the girls ran away, knowing what would come next.

As expected, spikes came flying their way and they swayed trying to avoid them. Cassandra heard a moan and shot a glance at Rapunzel to check on her. She noticed a tear in the princess’s dress and drops of blood leaking from her side. A spike must have grazed her, Cassandra thought irritatedly. They didn’t stand a chance against Zhan Tiri if they kept running away, hoping not to get picked off by the stony spears.

She shot a quick look behind them and at the sight of more spikes coming, Cassandra tackled Rapunzel to the ground, putting an end to their retreat.

They quickly got up, ready to face whatever the demon was planning next. Cassandra raised her sword while Rapunzel gathered her hair. They only had a minute to catch their breaths before rocks were sent their way again, this time ball-shaped.

They were small enough for Cassandra to be able to deflect with her weapon. Rapunzel had more luck, her hair cutting cleanly through the rocks. The attack was relentless though, and soon both girls were panting from exertion.

Their situation wasn’t much better than before, Cassandra noted. They weren’t fleeing anymore but they were still pinned down and would soon tire out. If they wanted to win this, they had to go on the offensive.

Cassandra’s fear became reality when she saw Rapunzel’s blonde hair fading out more and more frequently. Then, Zhan Tiri grew tired of the ineffective attacks and turned the simple rocks into sharp spikes once again.

Cassandra grunted, Rapunzel breathing hard beside her. She wondered briefly if that was it. If they would die right then and there, impaled by a golden spike. But she wiped the thought out of her mind before it could take root, picturing what Rapunzel would say if she knew what her mind had conjured up. The princess would tell her that nothing is ever truly hopeless, that as long as you have something to fight for, you can find enough strength in yourself to keep going.

Cassandra did have something — _someone_ — to fight for. It was because of this renewed clarity that Cassandra was able to see the spike flying straight at Rapunzel. The princess’s mane was still flickering, the brown color staying longer than the blond now. Rapunzel had managed to protect herself so far but Cassandra refused to take a chance on the hair shielding her once more. Cassandra made her decision quickly.

A small step to the side and she was standing in front of her princess. Cassandra parried one, then two spikes but the third one was following too close behind.

The rock hit her hard. It stabbed into her, right below her chest and she cried out. It stayed buried into her side and through the pain, Cassandra realized she had actually gotten lucky the spike hadn’t pierced all the way through her body and into Rapunzel.

“No!” she heard the princess wail and drop at her side.

Cassandra moaned as the shock from the wound awakened pain through her whole body again. Blood was streaming from the gash and her body was starting to shut down. But Cassandra wasn’t done, letting go now wasn’t an option, not when Rapunzel still needed her help.

Resilient not to give up, Cassandra wrapped her good hand around the spike and wrenched it out with a grunt. Blood came pouring out, the rock not blocking the flow anymore. Applying pressure to the wound, hand clutching the object of her suffering, Cassandra suddenly came up with an idea.

She extended her bloodied arm holding the spike toward Rapunzel, willing the princess to understand what she meant without having to explain.

The princess looked horrified at the state Cassandra was in but luckily, she recovered and seemed to figure out what was asked of her. Rapunzel grabbed the offered weapon and nodded.

Zhan Tiri had stopped her attack, basking in her impending victory, and Rapunzel was going to make her pay for her lack of vigilance. She attached the spike to her hair and proceeded to launch it in the air, flinging it to Zhan Tiri’s head.

It didn’t have the expected effect but it still served its purpose. The rock shattered against the demon, not quite hurting her but it was enough to give the girls time to rally.

“Cass, what were you thinking?” the panic in Rapunzel’s voice was unmistakable.

“There’s no time. Let’s get this over with,” Cassandra groaned as she took advantage of the princess’s distress to lean on her and get up.

The princess shook her head and immediately looked more alert. “An arm each and we pull,” she said with conviction.

Cassandra nodded, their plan was back on tracks.

Hand leaving her bleeding side, Cassandra caught the hair Rapunzel threw in her direction. As hard as she could manage, she tossed the long locks around Zhan Tiri’s fist while the princess did the same on the other side.

Adrenaline coursing through her veins, Cassandra ignored the pain and ran toward the wall of the castle, mirroring Rapunzel. Their makeshift restraints yanked Zhan Tiri’s arm apart until the witch lost balance and fell backwards. The demon was pinned to the ground, arms stretched out and unable to fight back.

Cassandra pulled on the hair with her left hand, her broken wrist leaving her right arm useless. The gash on her stomach was still bleeding profusely and starting to sting intensely, but she put the pain in the back of her mind and hoped her strength would be enough for the plan to work.

She peeked at Rapunzel, the blonde giving her a nod to confirm they had pulled far enough.

Cassandra looked around and saw a piece of the spike that had stabbed her and that Rapunzel had hurled at Zhan Tiri laying a few inches from her feet.

“Raps!” she shouted, slamming her boot down on the shard.

It shot up into the air in a curve toward the princess who snatched it easily. Rapunzel didn’t hesitate before bringing the sharp rock to her hair and cutting it with a swift movement. Cassandra let go of the hair in her hand at the same time and the tension pulling Zhan Tiri’s arms snapped.

The momentum brought the demon’s arms clashing together. The stones reunited brutally and a loud explosion followed the merge. The force of the blast hit Cassandra hard and threw her off her feet. A few seconds later, her back connected roughly with the ground, her head banging against the bricks.

Dizzy, Cassandra felt a strange sensation in her chest. It was different from the feeling that spread over her when she looked at Rapunzel sometimes. No, that was warm, tender, natural. But _this_? This was odd, but it also felt familiar in a way.

Trying to process that thought in her state was impossible for Cassandra. She focused instead on assessing her condition. The hole on her side was burning, she couldn’t feel her broken wrist and her head was swimming. But judging by the explosion, they must have won, and it made all of it worth it.

With much effort, Cassandra held herself up on her good arm. She looked around, ignoring her blurry vision, and when she didn’t see the large, dark figure of the demon, Cassandra let out a feeble chuckle. She had faith in Rapunzel of course, but having experienced the cunning and wicked nature of the witch, Cassandra had feared Zhan Tiri would thwart their plan and somehow find a way to escape of defeat them.

The strain her position had on her wound became overwhelming but before she let go, Cassandra had one last thing to do. She needed to make sure Rapunzel was okay, the blast must have hit her as well.

She turned her head to the spot where the princess had been when Zhan Tiri had exploded and a few feet behind, she saw her.

Rapunzel was getting up effortlessly and Cassandra was so relieved the princess was alright that she finally allowed herself to stop holding on to consciousness. The thought that she maybe wouldn’t wake up briefly crossed her mind and sadness invaded her when she realized it was too late for her to say the words she had hidden from Rapunzel all this time.

She stared at her princess, standing tall and beautiful — and… _glowing?_ — until her arm gave away and she collapsed on the ground, lifeless.

* * *

At first she heard a voice, ethereal and delicate. _What once was mine_ , it sang twice. Next were the sobs and the cries and the haunting wails. Then came her name, said with such sorrow. _Cass, please_ , the voice wept. She felt water — no, _tears_ — on her cheeks and the picture her mind created from what her senses had gathered made her curious.

Cassandra frowned and forced her eyes open. Her sight was greeted by short brown hair attached to a face resting on her chest.

“Raps,” Cassandra whispered the only name her mind conjured up. She would recognize that face anywhere and anytime, even through her current confusion.

Rapunzel head shot up with a gasp, wide eyes red with tears. She stayed frozen until Cassandra shot her a small smile.

“Oh, Cass!” the princess let out a relieved sigh. “I thought-” She bent down and brought her forehead to Cassandra’s delicately. “I thought you were gone. I tried but it didn’t work the first time so I did the incantation again but you wouldn’t wake up. And I thought it was too late and there was nothing I could do to bring you back.”

The words were coming too fast for Cassandra to register them all, but the way Rapunzel was spinning out and hadn’t stopped sobbing was telling enough.

“Raps,” Cassandra said again. “I’m here.” She wanted to reassure the blonde, make her anguish disappear. 

She tried to reach out to wipe the tears from the beautiful face in front of her, but something heavy was resting on her hand, making it impossible for her to move. Cassandra looked down to see the blonde’s hand clutching hers. She squeezed back with a newfound strength.

“You scared me, you know? Never do that again. You can’t leave me, Cassandra.”

And then, Rapunzel pressed her lips to hers. The kiss was soft, exactly how Cassandra had imagined and dreamed it would be, but also different.

In every kiss Cassandra had dared to imagine, she was always the one leaning in first, the one having to prove she considered Rapunzel more than a friend, the one having to gather the courage to make her feelings known. The princess initiating the kiss was something Cassandra had pictured only in her most vulnerable moments and when she had felt particularly sentimental. Cassandra had always thought the kiss would come after a long and emotional talk, or a fight, or that it would just happen, she would slip up and just kiss Rapunzel one day without thinking.

Never had Cassandra dreamed Rapunzel would be the one kissing her after admitting she cared about her so much. She should have guessed though, Cassandra thought. After all, the princess wore her heart on her sleeve, she often let emotions rule her and wasn’t afraid to share them with the whole world.

And right now, Cassandra didn’t want to dwell on the reasons that had led to the blonde girl kissing her. All that mattered is that she did, and that it wasn’t a dream anymore.

Cassandra’s initial awe gave way to extreme happiness as she returned the kiss eagerly. She kept it gentle and delicate, pressing back against Rapunzel’s lips lightly. Still in hers, the princess’s hand tightened her hold at her response.

Cassandra felt her chest expand, elation filling her heart. Something else was there too and she gasped when she recognized the feeling. Ruefully, she pulled away from the kiss and looked down. Blue sparkles were coming out the stone on her chest, as if they were reaching out to something. Cassandra followed the sparks until her eyes found a yellow light flowing from a stone residing on Rapunzel’s chest.

She contemplated the sight, the beautiful dance the sparkles had engaged in. Blue and yellow light floating toward each other, coming together, intertwined.

But then realization dawned on her. _The stone_. Eyes widening, Cassandra started to panic, trying to get away from the blonde. She quickly sat up, the sudden movement making her dizzy.

But a sure hand on her shoulder stopped her frantic motions.

“Cass, it’s alright,” Rapunzel was staring straight at her. “The Moonstone… I think you absorbed it again during the explosion. I can feel the full power of the Sundrop again too.”

It was a sound explanation but Cassandra had a hard time accepting the truth of it. The Moonstone had done so much damage, how could being reunited with it be _alright_?

She shook her head and made to get up from the ground. Unconsciously, she braced herself against Rapunzel to stand. She felt the princess’s hands gripping her waist, steadying her, and heard an “easy” when she stumbled a little. Rapunzel was now clutching at her elbows and Cassandra was glad for the support she provided. She didn’t hurt as much as before, but she still felt groggy from the injuries and actually dying. Dismissing the disturbing thought from her mind, she took large breath in, calming herself from her panic over the stone.

“How is that possible?” Cassandra asked patiently.

“I think… The stones need a vessel and when Zhan Tiri was destroyed, they needed a new one. We were the closest to the blast, that’s why they came to us. The Sundrop got called back to me and the moonstone… Well, it was drawn to you again.”

“But I don’t want it. Raps, I _can’t_ have it.” She was trying not to get swept up in panic again but the idea of her sinking back into the hatred and loneliness the stone had caused scared her.

“Cassandra, listen to me. It’s _alright_. It won’t be like before. You beat it already, Zhan Tiri isn’t here anymore, and you’re strong. But most importantly, you’re here. _I’m_ here. I won’t let you go again.”

Tears were pooling into the princess’s eyes and Cassandra felt a pang in her chest at the sight and the solemn words. And she realized she believed Rapunzel, without a tinge of doubt.

“I believe in you Cassandra, no matter what,” the blonde wiped a tear Cassandra hadn’t realized had fallen on her cheek. Rapunzel let her finger brush against the skin there and cupped her jaw with a delicate hand. “Just promise me you’ll stay so we can figure this out. _Together_.”

Cassandra leaned into the tender touch, letting Rapunzel know how much the girl’s conviction meant to her.

There was so much she wanted to say. She wanted to tell her that of course she wouldn’t leave after they had revealed their true feeling for each other with a kiss. Wanted to thank her for never giving up on her and always being here for her. Wanted to tell her it would be hard not to let the stone corrupt her again, but with the princess by her side everything would be easier. And most of all, she wanted to tell Rapunzel she loved her.

But every time she opened her mouth, she chocked up, too many thoughts blending together, leaving her unable to utter a single word. So she stared at Rapunzel, looked deep into her, hoping her eyes would convey everything her mouth couldn’t. The princess held her gaze unflinchingly and when she shot her a smile, Cassandra knew the girl had seen part of her truth.

“Promise?” Rapunzel’s small voice asked because she too, Cassandra suspected, needed reassurance from the girl who had so recently brought chaos to her life.

Cassandra finally found her voice. “I promise,” she nodded, because it was ingrained into her to ensure her princess never sounded sad or doubted her. This oath she would never break.

Rapunzel’s smile only grew wider as she pounced and wrapped Cassandra in a tight hug. Cassandra clutched at her in response, sinking into the blonde’s embrace.

Never before had the pull to say the three words resting heavy on her mind been so strong. They had won, they were safe and alive, Rapunzel had kissed her. The moment was perfect and she didn’t fear Rapunzel’s rejection like she had before. Something inside her _knew_ telling her would only bring joy.

Cassandra pulled back from the hug, reluctantly but determined.

“I love you, Raps.”

“I love you too, Cass.”

Rapunzel’s answer came without hesitation, only absolute sincerity. They both grinned and Cassandra felt _right_. The confession had freed something in her. She found that she didn’t want to resist what her heart desired. And right now, it yearned to be close to Rapunzel.

And so she kissed her princess again because she wanted to, and because she could.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending is kinda abrupt but at this point I just can't look at it anymore lol so that'll do.  
> Comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
